Vampire Child
by Bewarethedarkness
Summary: When Chazz is attacked and left for dead, he is saved by someone unlikely. But cheating death comes at a price and as Chazz falls, he may drag others down with him... Vampire! Chazz, among others. Rating may increase in later chapters for gore and languag
1. Ch1 This Is How I Disappear

**Vampire Child**

**Just to clear up any confusion, this story takes place after Season 1 but before Season 2. There will be AU for Season 2, mainly being that Chazz will have no part in the Society of Light, as he will not be present at the Academy during the school year of Season 2. Also, I may have messed with certain occurences to fit the storyline, but I'll mention these in the relevent chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

_It occurred to Chazz that he probably wouldn__'__t live to see the sun rise._

He was slumped against a brick wall in an alleyway, not caring about the stinking rubbish bins on either side of him, or the damp of the ground soaking into his trousers. He felt numb, and the blood seeping from various wounds wasn't helping.

It was annoying dying so young, he mused, blood loss making him dizzy, as there was so much he hadn't done. _Still,_ he thought, a small smile curving his lips, _I helped save the world. I did __**that.**_

He was pulled back to reality by a hacking cough that hurt everywhere that still had some sensation. When he pulled his hands away from his mouth, they were stained red with his blood. Although he couldn't see it, his bottom lip was coated with blood, and a thin line of it slowly began to trickle down his chin.

He thought back to how this had happened. He was walking home, head down, far too aware of how vulnerable he was on own, when several people had jumped him. There had been at least one woman, and a few men, and they had grabbed him and dragged him away from the well lit streets. At first he had thought that it was just a simple mugging, but that thought was banished when they has thrown aside his bag without a glance. Scared and desperate to get away, Chazz had fought with all his might, but been badly wounded in the process. One of the attackers had even bitten him. The wound had originally felt like it was on fire, but even that was fading away now. Actually, everything was fading now: sight, hearing, everything. _This is it,_ he thought. _I__'__ve probably really annoyed the grim reaper with the amount of times I__'__ve cheated death. _

He closed his eyes and let out what he believed could be his final breath.

The woman standing on the roof watched the boy below with a sense of indecision. Part of her wanted to save him, but the other half kept remembering being pulled into the Shadow Realm while he watched. _But then,_ she mused, _it was that little brown haired brat that sent me there._ Finally coming to a decision, she leapt down into the alley and stood in front of him. After a moment, he opened his eyes.

"Carmilla," he said, the effort of speaking making him cough up more blood. "I saw-"

"Shh," she hushed him. "Later. Save your energy."

He laughed bitterly, clearly finding her concern both funny and pointless.

"Dying." he murmured, full sentences too much effort as his eyes began to close again. The vampire saw this and cursed. Pulling his torn collar down, her eyes narrowed as she saw the bite mark already on his neck. He'd lost a lot of blood, meaning that she wouldn't have to take any. She frowned, regarding both the dying boy and the alleyway they were in. She'd turn him enough to save him, then take him elsewhere to finish the process. The hardest part would be convincing him to let her help. Bringing her own wrist to her mouth, she tore it open with her teeth. Then she leant the boy back and placed the wound at his mouth. This way, gravity would work against the boy's stubbornness.

As blood began to fill Chazz's mouth, he came to slightly. Realising what was happening, he tried his hardest to struggle, and pull away from Carmilla, but she held him tight. He had no real choice - swallow or choke. Reluctantly, he swallowed the woman's blood.

The change was instant. Chazz lost all control and instinct took over. Just one mouthful shooed death away, but he needed more. Carmilla smiled as the boy began to drink of his own will, helping him sit up as he drained as much of her blood as he could. After several minutes, she pulled away. The boy made an inhuman sound, trying to reattach to her wrist.

"Not here," she murmured soothingly to the boy, whose eyes were beginning to turn a red no human's eyes could be. She pulled him into an embrace, which he struggled away from for a moment, then grudgingly allowed. "You rest, child. I'll find a better place for us to continue."

Almost before she had finished speaking, Chazz had fallen asleep, half from exhaustion, half from the compulsion of his sire's words. Smiling fondly at her new child, Carmilla lifted him easily and cradled him in her arms, before calling to her bats. Screeching, they advised her on several places she could go where few questions would be asked. A hotel a few streets away seemed like the best choice. The owner had experience with her kind, and as long as she paid her dues, he wouldn't ask awkward questions. Carrying her young charge, the vampire set off down the road, all too aware of the sun that would rise in a few hours.

When Chazz awoke over ten hours later, the combination of an unfamiliar environment and jumbled memories of the previous night made him think that he had died. Sitting up with a groan, he noted that his injuries where gone, and that someone had changed his clothing. The room he was in was highly ornate, with a four poster bed, marble fireplace and very expensive looking furniture. Survival instincts picked up at Duel Academy made him note anything he could possibly use as a weapon, and all possible exits. Standing and crossing over to the only door, Chazz tried the handle. Locked. _Great,_ he thought sourly. Going over to where the were thick curtains covering what he assumed were windows, Chazz pulled them back. As sunlight poured through the window, he hissed, covering his eyes and dropping the curtain back into place as he backed away from the window.

"I wouldn't advise doing that again. Normally, sunlight only weakens us, but as you're already in a weakened state from almost dying and being turned, it can cause you harm." Chazz spun around. Carmilla was standing in the now-open doorway.

"So I'm a…" Chazz began, trailing off.

"A vampire." completed Carmilla. "Yes."

"Why did you save me?" asked Chazz.

Carmilla crossed over to him, raising his chin and forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Because it seemed like a waste to let you die." she replied.

Chazz pulled away.

"Well, uh, thanks for helping me, and if I could just have my stuff back I'll get out of your hair. I should be getting home." he said, more than a little nervously.

"You don't really think it's going to be that simple, do you?" said Carmilla, moving so that she was standing between Chazz and the doorway.

"I have to go." insisted Chazz, all too aware that he was fighting a losing battle. "My friends… if I don't stay in contact, they'll come looking for me." It was only a few days until Duel Academy started again, and if he wasn't there, someone would raise the alarm… he hoped. Chazz looked at Carmilla, hoping that the doubts he had about whether or not anyone would find him if he was forced to stay here weren't reflected in his eyes.

Carmilla moved behind him so fast that he jumped when she wrapped around his shoulders.

"And if I did let you leave?" she asked. "Let me tell you what would happen. Soon, very soon, the craving for blood will consume you. Without me to teach you restraint and how to hunt without killing or being detected, how long before you kill someone? And when you return to precious school, how long before you hurt someone you care about?"

Chazz's shoulder's slumped in defeat.

"If I stayed," he started, pointedly ignoring the fact that they both knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter, "then how long would I have to stay with you? You know, before I'd be able to… hunt," the final word was said with mild distaste, "on my own?"

"It depends." said Carmilla. "When most vampires sire a child, they often keep them with them for quite a long time. Call it a mother's prerogative."

Chazz flinched and pulled away once more.

"You are _not_ my mother!" he hissed. "And I refuse to stay here a second longer than I have to!"

Carmilla grabbed his shoulder, unamused. She pulled him towards her once more.

"Listen to me, _child_." she murmured into his ear. "I saved your life and turned you. Effectively, I created you. That makes you my responsibility. If you kill someone or get killed, it reflects badly on me. It's my job to protect you and raise you, so you _will _do as I say!"

Chazz tried to get away from her, but she held on. He struggled for several moments, then gave a pained cry, falling to one knee, clutching his stomach. Carmilla crouched beside him.

"What's… happening?" he managed to gasp out, clearly in a lot of pain, eyes turning blood red.

Carmilla made a sympathetic noise.

"You're experiencing your first bloodlust." she said. Lifting him like a child once more, she sat them both on the bed, holding him against her and stroking his hair. "Your body has finished processing all of the blood in your system, so now it needs more. You're almost completely vampire now."

"Make it stop!" begged Chazz. Screw dignity, this really hurt!

"Are you prepared to listen to me and do as I say?" asked Carmilla.

Chazz's eyes shot open. She was using this against him! He was about to tell her where to go when another wave of pain shot through him.

"Yeah, fine!" he choked. "Please!"

Taking pity on the poor boy, Carmilla positioned him so that his mouth was right by her neck.

"Bite down." she instructed.

"What?" said Chazz.

"Do as I say." she scolded. "Either drink from me, or have to wait at least an hour while I find someone you can feed from."

Giving in, Chazz did as she ordered, feeling his teeth elongate as he bit down. Immediately, blood began to fill his mouth. As before, one swallow made him feel better, but this time, he wanted to pull away as soon as he could. Carmilla place her hand on the back of his head, holding him in place.

"Keep going," she said, but this time it was an encouragement rather than an order. Having no choice, he obeyed. "Good boy." she murmured.

As he continued to drink her blood, Chazz lost all sense of time. When Carmilla pulled him away once more, he couldn't tell how long had passed. With a feeling of resignation, Chazz realised that the older vampire had been right. If he tried to run, it would a case of not if, but _when _he killed someone. But still, somehow he would try to send a message to his friends. The last thing he needed was for someone he knew to see him like this. As this thought passed, Chazz found himself feeling unbelievably tired again. He allowed Carmilla to lie him down on the bed once more and was asleep almost instantly.

Carmilla couldn't help but smile as she glanced back at her little fledgling from the door. He was clearly strong to have recovered so fast, and he could only get stronger. As she closed and locked the door, she allowed herself to think ahead. Her family had all been killed, so she needed another. The boy was a start. Chazz, that was his name. But there were others with the same strength of spirit needed to be turned… others at that wretched academy. She considered this carefully. It had always been her intention to turn the first boy, Zane, she had just lacked the chance. However, a trace of her magic still lay dormant in his mind… it would be easy enough to lure him to her. And the other… that little brat Jaden. What perfect vengeance for the humiliation he had served her, to make him one of her kind and be the only person who could prevent him from killing the friends he treasured so dearly. She smiled. There were others, too, people she had met on her travels. It would be easy enough to track them down, especially once her family was a little bigger… She shook her head to clear it of temptation. No, she had a fledgling to raise first, and two more to create second. Many a family had been weakened because the members had tried to do too much at once. But, then, she also considered, while she herself had all of eternity, those that she had discovered, chosen and discreetly marked to prevent another vampire trying to claim them, would soon grow old, their strength and beauty withering. She'd have to prioritise, decide which ones she was most determined to add to her family once she'd increased it by two. She smiled wider as she thought about her young fledgling. If he thought she would just allow him to leave once he had grown to full strength, oh how wrong he was.

**There's more already written - say the word and I'll upload it.**


	2. Ch2 House of Wolves

**Yep, I'm back, with a new record for updating. **

A few months later and Carmilla couldn't help but feel proud of her fledgling. Chazz was learning quickly, absorbing everything that she taught him. However, this was also a problem in itself. It was clear that it was still his intention to leave as soon as he could. That needed to change. While admittedly, as the stronger of the two and therefore the leader, Carmilla could force him to stay, she preferred the idea of him staying willingly. It should hopefully be easy enough to coax him into remaining with her… however, keeping him on her side when he discovered her intentions for the two other Academy students, that would be difficult. Snapping back to reality, she observed her child as he lured a drunken woman over to where they were standing. The transformation into a vampire suited him: his pale skin was now completely perfect and missing several scars only obvious to a vampire's eyes (he still refused to tell her how he had obtained them); his eyes were now hypnotically beautiful, most of the time remaining the same grey colour as before, albeit with a haunting quality. The only time that they were red now was when he was hunting or had only just fed. Especially when he dressed in the clothes she chose for him, he was very attractive, making him perfect for hunting with. As his most recent victim swooned in his arms, his mouth at her throat, his eyes watching carefully to judge how much he could afford to take (the most skilled vampires barely left a trace; the victim would be anaemic for a while, but that was it). When he was finished he left the girl sitting against the doorway she had been aiming for in the first place. Wiping his mouth and checking his appearance, Chazz rejoined Carmilla.

"Are you done here?" he asked.

Carmilla nodded, turning to smile at him.

"Yes. I was thinking that we'd go somewhere, test your self control in crowded places." The younger vampire's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he said. His sire had been reluctant to allow such a thing until she was certain he was ready. Or, as he put it, until she could stall no longer.

"Yes." she replied. "You managed well enough in smaller groups. Now let's see how you manage a big crowd of people." With a follow-me gesture, she began to walk towards the nearest road. When a taxi approached she hailed it. They both got in.

"So where are we going?" asked Chazz.

"Have you heard of the Underground Duelling Arena?"

"Sure. Everyone has, but barely anyone knows where it is. That's where we're going?"

"Yes, and it isn't cheap, so I'd appreciate it," she paused, lowered her voice. "If you hypnotised the driver into not charging us."

"Easily done. Man, I haven't seen a duel in ages."

"Yes, I thought you'd enjoy it. Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask where your deck was."

"Probably still at my brother's place, if they haven't moved it or something. I didn't have it the night I…" he trailed off for a moment. "…Y'know, turned, because I didn't want to lose it or have it stolen."

"We'll try to pick it up at some point then. We might need it soon."

"Why?"

"I have business to attend to soon. Let's just say you'll be getting back to the real world soon enough."

Chazz frowned at her vague answer, but as he opened his mouth to reply, the taxi stopped. Sighing, he leaned over the driver's seat to hypnotise the driver into thinking that Chazz had just handed him the correct money.

The two vampires walked around the back of a large building. A burly man was standing in front of a large metal door. He nodded when Carmilla spoke to him quietly and handed him a stack of notes. Passing back two tickets, he opened the door for them. Inside, another man handed them both masks. Glancing around, Chazz realised why Carmilla had insisted on choosing what he wore tonight. Everyone there was in formal wear (the two vampires included). A woman came over, checked their tickets and led them to a table. Carmilla ordered a bottle of wine, and to Chazz's surprise, there were none of the usual questions about whether he was old enough to legally drink. Still, he mused, considering the whole operation was completely illegal, one more crime was hardly going to matter.

Although it was possible for vampires to survive on an all-blood diet, they could still eat and drink like humans. Carmilla was fond of wine, especially red, as it could be mixed with blood. She had encouraged Chazz to try some, and usually allowed him to drink whatever she was drinking when they were out. However, as he was only sixteen, this did raise eyebrows in some places. No one here seemed to care though. They were all focused on the arena, which was, at the moment, empty. The air was thick with the scents of emotions, especially one Chazz had never smelt before. The nearest he could compare to was the bloodlust that still occasionally effected him. With a slight start, he realised that it almost was. Almost everyone in this room was desperate to see bloodshed. Rolling his eyes, Chazz glanced around, looking for people it'd be useful to be near should all the bloodlust in the room trigger his own. The people sitting on their own, with shabbier formal wear than those who it would be awkward to get alone.

He was startled when the arena cage was suddenly lit up. The duel was about to start. The first duellist was some obscure has-been who had been a legit tournament name for a while until Kaiba crushed him in a duel. Clearly it had done his career no favours. And the other duellist-

Chazz froze and felt Carmilla tense next to him. They both recognised the other duellist, one as a former enemy and victim, the other as a former classmate and ally.

Zane? thought Chazz. Certainly the clothes were different, and the scent indicated emotions that Chazz would have never thought the other boy was capable of, but the face was unmistakable.

Chazz had heard the rumours about the horrors of Underground Duelling, but in the reality it was much worse. It was bad enough seeing both duellists clearly in agony every time they lost life points, but the eagerness of the crowd made it a hundred times worse. Rather than bring on his bloodlust like he had expected, the scene made him rather glad he was no longer the same species as the people at the other tables. When his opponent finally collapsed with zero life points and Zane was declared the winner, he glanced out of the arena into the audience. For a moment he and Chazz made eye contact. Then Chazz looked away, leaned back in his chair and took a sip of wine. When he looked back, Zane was gone. Another duel was to begin shortly.

"Well," said Carmilla. "That was unexpected, but not necessarily a bad thing. I had been meaning to seek him out eventually."

"Seek out?" asked Chazz suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

Carmilla sighed.

"I suppose it's only fair you know," she said. "The thing is, I had been hoping, in the not-too-distant future, to add to our family." Chazz's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. "I miss having others of my own type around, you see. I have a few people in mind," here she nodded to the stage to indicate Zane. "But obviously I had to make sure you were able to control yourself first."

"I see." said Chazz.

"But of course I will always wish for you to be in my family Chazz." she continued. "You are my child, and nothing will change that."

Chazz was slightly worried by the fact that this reassured him, but he let it drop. Carmilla had saved him, taken him in and raised him, which was a hell of a lot more than anyone else had done in a long time.

"Ok." he said. "But I want to talk to him first. On my own."

When Carmilla nodded her consent, he stood and left the room.

Finding Zane was relatively easy; all he had to do was follow his scent. What was a pain was getting past security, and more than once it'd taken a strong dose of hypnosis to get through. Finally he found the right door. From the sound of things, Zane's manager was in there with him. Chazz slipped easily into the shadows and waited. He allowed Zane's manager to leave and walk past before catching his attention.

"Hey." he said quietly. The man spun around, and he caught him in a hypnotic gaze instantly. "Zane wants to be left alone. No-one is to bother him all night." With a dazed nod, the manager left, and Chazz silently entered the room.

Zane was sitting with his back to the door when Chazz entered. Due to the natural stealth of a vampire, his presence didn't even register with the other boy. After a moment, Chazz decided to announce himself.

"All hail the Hell Kaiser." he said.

Zane spun around instantly, trying to disguise the start he gave when Chazz spoke. He glared at him.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"You don't recognise me?" asked Chazz, feigning hurt and remembering that he was still wearing the mask. "It's been a while, but not that long." He removed the mask. "Looks like we've both changed."

The effect was instant. Zane expression changed to one of shock before he forced himself to calm down. Chazz… he thought.

A little while after his transformation into Hell Kaiser, Zane had received several messages from his old classmates. Chazz had never returned to Duel Academy, and his brothers had reported him missing the day before term had restarted. After a search, Chazz's bag had been found abandoned in an alleyway, along with blood. Lots of blood. More than a person could safely lose. Chazz's blood. The unspoken conclusion of the police had been that Chazz was most probably dead.

And yet, here he stood, smartly dressed, but looking like he was still missing the blood he'd lost months ago, if his paler that ever complexion was anything to go by. His eyes had changed too, but Zane couldn't put his finger on why.

Finally pulling himself together, Zane spoke.

"A lot of people think you're dead. You just disappeared." he said.

"Things came up." said Chazz. "I've been busy." he examined his nails.

"Busy?" said Zane, angry in spite of himself. "Too busy to call someone, anyone, and tell them that you're alive? Everyone thinks you're dead! There was a big search for you! They found your bag, and your blood, all over an alleyway!"

"They found my bag?" said Chazz, interestedly. "I don't suppose you know where it is now, do you?"

Zane felt his temper rise even further.

"How are you missing the point here? Everyone at Duel Academy thinks you're dead!"

"The only time that would be an issue is if I ever wanted to re-enrol. As I don't, no problem."

Zane was stunned into silence. That was callous, even by his own standards! Pulling himself together, he tried another angle.

"So you're completely fine with letting everyone, including your family, believe that you died?" He made a noise of disgust and went to turn away. However, by the time he did, Chazz was standing so close to him that they were face to face. He was startled into silence. How had the other boy moved that fast?

Chazz smiled icily, the expression making a chill enter the room.

"Who said I didn't?" he replied.

In all fairness, Chazz admitted silently to himself, the statement was done for mere shock factor. But its effect was amusing to watch. Zane had jerked himself away, crashing into a chair and falling to the ground. Still smiling, Chazz had stepped over so that he was crouching where the older boy was sprawled on his back. When Zane realised their close proximity, he tried to scramble away, his heartbeat so fast it sounded like a roar to Chazz's sensitive hearing. Chazz took Zane's wrist, preventing him from escaping. The other boy flinched at the iciness of the vampire's skin. Almost instantly his hand felt numb. Slowly, Chazz crouched and brought Zane's hand to his neck, pressing the other's warm hand against where his pulse used to be, allowing the other boy to register its absence.

"Oh god…" breathed Zane, eyes wide.

"Quite the opposite." Chazz corrected him, his eyes turning red.

With an low, inhuman growl, he lifted Zane's wrist so it was near his mouth. He could smell the other's blood, hot and sweet thanks to the adrenaline now pumping through his system. Brushing the other boy's wrist against one razor sharp fang, Chazz broke the skin slightly, enough to draw blood, but not much. Unable to resist teasing Zane some more, Chazz ran the finger of his free hand through the trickle of blood before licking it clean. Zane was frozen, trapped, unable to do anything but watch. Sighing, Chazz stood upright, still holding Zane's wrist and pulling him to his feet. Surprised, Zane looked at him. Pausing for a moment, Chazz closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were back to grey.

"I guess I'll take my leave." he said smoothly. "But don't worry, I'll be back soon enough, that's a promise." Zane's eyes widened in horror as he tried to get his breathing back under control. "But, for now, let's not tell anyone about our little meeting, hmm?"

Zane nodded, willing to agree to anything if it meant that that Chazz would leave sooner.

"Fine," he said.

"Good boy." replied Chazz. He waved casually as he left. "See you around."

It was several days later that Zane saw the article. It was a tiny thing, barely noticeable, reporting a break in at the Domino police station. Zane shuddered as he read that the only things stolen was evidence from a closed missing persons case. He was certain he knew the culprit - Chazz must have decided to hunt down his misplaced belongings. He was just glad that no-one had encountered the vampire - for that was what he had to be - while he was retrieving his bag. Knowing how badly Chazz had unsettled him with just a few well chosen words and actions, Zane dreaded to think what the vampire could do when his intentions were murderous. Noting that the sun was setting, he went around the small flat he lived in, checking that all the doors and windows were locked. After his close encounter of the fanged kind, Zane had been reluctant to go out at night, especially alone. Knowing the other, his efforts were probably useless, but Zane certainly wasn't going to invite the vampire in. He'd researched as much information as possible, but where different sources clashed, he had no way of knowing which, if any, of the books or articles he found were correct. The only definitely legitimate information he had was what he had learned from the only other vampire he'd ever met - Carmilla. That told him a little, at least. Vampires could hypnotise others and often had other powers, usually connected to the shadows. She, at least, had seemed to have some connections with animals, especially bats. It wasn't much but it was something. Zane shifted as his gaze settled on the phone in the corner. How would Chazz know if he made the others aware… he froze that though in it's tracks. It was too risky. Carmilla had used bats to spy on the students at Duel Academy. Chazz may be able to do something similar. Another thought caught his attention. If Chazz was a vampire, then who had turned him? That wasn't a happy thought. It meant that there was more vampires out there… Sighing, Zane stood and stretched. He felt too cooped up in his flat… surely he should be alright if he stayed in public, well lit areas. Suddenly desperate to leave, Zane opened his door and walked down the hallway.

As Zane left the building, a flock of bats took off into the sky, determined to tell their mistress that her target had taken the bait. When she heard this, Carmilla smirked. The trace of her magic left in Zane's mind had been enough to place thoughts in his head. Now he would go straight to where Chazz was waiting, and her first fledgling would lead her soon-to-be second back to her. Sending a few bats to watch over her child and his prey, Carmilla sat back in the large house she and Chazz had set up a nest in, and waited.

**Heehee... Chazz is so mean! I bet no-one ever thought they'd feel sorry for Hell Kaiser, huh?**

**Review please!**


	3. Ch 3 Blood

**Hmm... not getting a huge amount of reviews on this... I might discontinue it. If anyone wants it to continue, please, please, PLEASE review it!**

**And, because I keep forgetting, I do no own Yugioh GX, I'm just borrowing the characters. Also, the vampires in this are a mix of several published author's versions. **

As Zane crossed the courtyard in downtown Domino, he couldn't help the feeling of unease that tugged at the corners of his mind. He knew that being outside so close to nightfall was a bad idea, but whenever he tried to think about why or turn back, his thoughts all jumbled and his feet seemed to go on autopilot. At least the place he was in was crowded. However, even as he thought this, a familiar flash of black caught his eye. _Oh God no__…_ thought Zane desperately. He tried to turn away, to get as much distance between him and the vampire as possible, but his body wouldn't listen. Chazz was leaning against a nearby wall, and when Zane foolishly made eye contact, he was caught. When Chazz made a come-hither gesture, Zane had no choice but to obey.

"Why, Zane!" said Chazz, feigning innocence. "Fancy meeting you here!"

With a degree of rising panic, Zane tried to break the spell the vampire had cast over him, but it was useless.

"Chazz…" he said, ashamed of how close to begging his voice sounded. "Don't do this…"

"Don't do what, Zane?" asked Chazz.

Zane realised that he didn't know. But Chazz had brought him here for a reason, and he hardly thought that it was to pass the time of day.

"Let me go." he said at last.

Chazz pretended to consider it.

"Nah. Not yet, anyway." he said. "I have a job to do."

"And that is?" asked Zane, crossing his arms. He discovered that as long as an action didn't clash with whatever it was Chazz wanted him to do, or not do, he was free to do it. Running still wasn't an option though.

Chazz smiled at him.

"I know someone who's just _dying_ to meet you. Well," he corrected himself, "You've met them before. They want to see you again." He began to walk away and Zane found himself forced to follow.

"Who?" asked Zane, teeth clenched from the effort of trying _not_ to obey the strange compulsion that was forcing him to move.

"My sire."

_Another vampire then__…__ someone I__'__ve met before? But the only vampire__…__ oh no. Oh no__…_

"Chazz, please tell me it's not… not _her_."

"Her? Half the population could be referred to by that name. Be more specific."

"No one likes a smart ass, Chazz. You know who I mean."

"Say it."

"Not her… not Carmilla."

Chazz gave a slow nod and kept walking.

"She wants to talk to you."

Zane glared at the back of the vampire's head.

"The same way she _talked_ to you when she made you into a monster?"

Chazz stopped and Zane froze, regretting the words the second they left his mouth.

"I'm not a monster." said Chazz quietly, turning to look at the other boy. "I'm just doing what I need to do to survive. I could have done _anything_ to you the last time we met… and I didn't. I've never killed anyone. Just because I'm not human, doesn't automatically make me a monster."

There was a pause before Zane spoke again.

"Ok, fine, I take it back. But look me in the eye and answer me honestly: does she want to make me… like you and her?"

There was another pause before Chazz spoke.

"Yes, she does." he admitted. "However, I'll promise you this: if she offers you the chance to become…" he mimicked Zane's words. "_Like me_, and you refuse, I won't allow her to turn you against your will."

"That's reassuring." said Zane dryly. "It's a shame that you have no such problems with _dragging me to her_ against my will."

Chazz regarded him for a brief moment.

"If you come willingly I'll lift the control. But if you try to run, I'll drag you the rest of the way." He smiled dangerously. "I think that I've proven that I'm faster than you, don't you?"

Zane nodded his agreement, but he felt like a rat in a trap. He didn't want to go with the vampire, hell, if he had any choice in the matter he'd be running in the opposite direction, but he knew that if he tried to get away, Chazz could just force him to go anyway.

He felt it the second Chazz released him and he was able to move of his own free will again. Chazz watched Zane as the older boy assessed his options. Running was no good, and clearly Chazz couldn't be reasoned with… what did that leave?

"Can I ask you something?" said Zane. Chazz nodded, and started walking. Zane followed, loath to lose control again. "Are you staying with Carmilla? Like a…" he paused, unsure of the right word. "…uh, clan, coven-"

"Family." corrected Chazz.

"Yeah, like that."

"Yes, I am, actually. I didn't intend to stick around to begin with, but now I think I will."

"Why?"

"It's not something you'd understand, Zane."

"Try me."

Chazz sighed.

"It's just… for so long when I was a human I felt like a burden. My parents were dead, and my brothers were stuck with the task of looking after me. And then, I was attacked -"

"By Carmilla?"

"No, not by her, although I think that they _were_ vampires. And don't ask questions and then interrupt the answers."

"Sorry. Please keep talking." Zane said, slightly sarcastically. Chazz gave him an icy look before continuing.

"I nearly died… completely, instead of becoming this." Chazz gestured to himself. "And Carmilla saved me. She didn't have to. Then she looked after me, taught me everything I needed to know. And for the first time in years, it feels like someone's looking out for me, not because they _have_ to, but because they _want_ to." There was a pause. "Like I said, not something you'd understand."

"Says who?" objected Zane. Chazz turned to look at him, before slowing down slightly so that they were walking side by side.

"Says the fact that everyone at Duel Academy loved you, practically worshipped the ground you walked on."

Zane gave a bitter laugh.

"You've really been out of society for a while, haven't you? No one brought you up to speed?" Chazz shook his head, confused. "Let me quickly update you. I got challenged to a duel by the pro-league _bastard_ Aster Phoenix. He won, and then suddenly I'm on a losing streak a mile long and no one will go near me, not managers, other duellists, not even my so-called friends and family. Finally someone cut me a break, if you'll call it that. But it came at a price."

"Hell Kaiser, terror of the Underground Duelling world?" guessed Chazz. Zane nodded. "Man, I _am_ out of the loop." admitted the vampire sheepishly.

"Well, that I'm aware of, although admittedly I'm now about as popular as a leper in our little group, nothing else big has happened." Zane shook his head. "From what I've seen, you've been trying to integrate yourself back into society. Surely Carmilla should have been making you aware of things like this?"

Chazz frowned.

"Perhaps _you_ consider this a tragic failing, but she was a little too busy making sure I didn't kill everyone in sight. It's like being a child again; you have to relearn so much. How to feed without killing and with minimum detection risks. How to be around people. How to deal with sunlight and other stuff like that."

"You can go out in sunlight?" asked Zane in surprise.

Chazz nodded.

"It's a pain on the eyes, but all it does is weaken us quite a bit. Although if we were in a weakened state, for example, only just turned, it hurts, as I found out as a newborn."

"Zane looked at him.

"Newborn?"

"Stages of Vampiric, uh, well, I suppose you'd call it age. Newborn, fledgling, young vampire, adult vampire. There's also elder vampire, but that can be applied to anyone older or with more authority."

"Vampire rules and hierarchy… great… I'm already trying hard _not_ to think about the fact that there seems to be an entire vampiric community."

"If it makes you feel any better, the Domino 'vampiric community' is relatively small - Tokyo's is much bigger."

"That's supposed to be of comfort to me?"

"I did say _if_ it makes you feel any better."

Zane was slightly disturbed to discover that while the place Chazz and, he assumed, Carmilla were staying was across town from his flat, it was only half an hour's walk away. To the superiorly faster vampires, it was the equivalent of walking next door. Zane began to make mental notes that if he ever got out of this, still human, he was moving. Immediately. If sunlight still weakened vampires, even if it didn't kill them… maybe Australia would be a good place to go to. They had a local league, even if it was nothing on the Pro-Leagues or the Underground League.

"Stop it." said Chazz, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Stop what?" demanded Zane.

"You're thinking of running again." replied Chazz, as he opened the highly ornate door of the building that he and Carmilla were using as a nest.

Zane couldn't help it. He was busted, and he winced at the realisation.

"Ok," he admitted. "How did you know that?"

"I feel emotions, and occasionally I hear what people are thinking." said Chazz offhandedly, as if they were just discussing the weather.

"You're telepathic?" asked Zane with a sinking feeling.

"Carmilla said that it's more empathic than telepathic."

"Great," muttered Zane. "That's just perfect."

Chazz gave him a slightly wolfish grin, before starting up the most expensive set of stairs Zane had ever seen.

"Come on." he said. Zane felt a slight pull of the compulsion from earlier, but his movements were still his own as he followed the young vampire.

"How do you do that?" he asked, speeding up to catch up with Chazz.

"It's not me, it's her." Here Chazz pointed upwards in the direction Carmilla was clearly in. "It's just that she's somehow made it so that I can also control it after she's cast… whatever it is. Never saw her do it, she just assured me that it would work."

They reached a door at the top of that set of stairs, although Zane noted that there were another set of stairs leading up to other floors. Chazz knocked on the door. There was a screech over their heads. Both looked up, to see at least twenty pairs of eyes watching them. Carmilla's bats.

"I brought him." Chazz told them quietly. "Like I said I would. The escort was unnecessary. I don't need to be babysat at all times."

With that, he opened the door and gestured for Zane to enter.

As he had expected, the room was as ornately decorated as the hallway. It appeared to be an old-fashioned lounge of some kind. There was the occasional modern touch, which Zane guessed was for Chazz's benefit. Sitting by the roaring fire was the woman who had haunted Zane's nightmares for so long - Carmilla.

"There you are Chazz," she said, sounding for all the world like a concerned mother. The effect was unsettling. "You'd been gone a while. I was beginning to become anxious."

"Well, I'm here now, and I brought Zane like you asked." Chazz replied, but in a more good humoured voice than Zane had expected.

"I can see that, good boy. Have you fed?"

"Yes," replied Chazz, crossing his arms and leaning against a large grand piano in the corner, making it very obvious that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"What do you want with me?" asked Zane.

Carmilla turned her attention to him. Thanks to his experience with Chazz earlier, Zane now knew not to look her in the eyes for particularly long.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Zane." she said in a dangerously sweet tone of voice. "I want you to join our little family."

"I would have thought that my answer is obvious too." said Zane. "No way in hell."

"Yes, that's what I thought your answer would be- to begin with." said Carmilla with a slight chuckle. From the corner of his eye, Zane saw Chazz stiffen slightly, ready to intervene if he objected to Carmilla's methods of "persuasion". "But all I am asking is that you consider this offer seriously. I know that we did not exactly get off to the best start."

"That's putting it lightly." growled Zane.

Chazz cleared his throat to disguise a chuckle at this. Zane considered shooting a glare at the younger vampire for finding _anything_ in this situation funny, but decided against it. He needed Chazz on his side, and he remembered that when he was human, Chazz had always been quick to anger. The last thing he needed was Chazz to go back on his promise in a moment of spite.

"Yes, well, I'm trying to make amends for that… _unfortunate business_." said Carmilla. "And this is not an offer to take lightly."

"I've already said no." said Zane stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Unstoppable Force, meet Immovable Object." murmured Chazz, shaking his head.

"And what then?" asked Carmilla. "What I am offering is a family that will always stand by you, no matter what. That's not exactly something you have at the moment, is it?" Zane flinched as this hit a nerve. Seeing her advantage, Carmilla continued. "I couldn't help hear what you told my child." she gestured to Chazz. "How hypocritical of your friends, your family even, to expect your constant support while you're doing well, but the moment you need help, the moment you lose, they toss you aside without a second glance. What about your brother, hmm?" Another flinch from Zane. "You risked your life and your soul to protect him, and yet when he can't rely on you anymore, he doesn't have a moment for you. All those 'friends' at the Academy - did any of them try to contact you after you lost?"

Trying to escape what she was saying, Zane glanced at Chazz again. The younger vampire was frowning and his eyes were downcast. For a moment Zane was confused, but then it hit him.

_That__'__s how he felt. When he lost to Jaden and everyone turned on him, that__'__s exactly how he felt._

Feeling Zane's eyes on him, Chazz looked up. Their eyes met.

_He __**understands.**_

"You see?" said Carmilla, not missing what had passed between the two boys. "There's someone who knows what you've been through. Become one of us, become part of our family, and we will never leave you. After all, we are not as fickle as humans, and there is so much we can offer you. You can see the difference in Chazz. He is stronger, more powerful, better in almost every way. That could be yours."

Zane knew that she was luring him closer, but he couldn't help it. She seemed to be offering a way out of the hell that he had gotten tangled in.

"What's the catch?" he asked. Carmilla nodded at the question.

"The main one? The need for blood. When kept in check, it isn't a problem, but there is always the risk, especially in young vampires, of Bloodlust - an overwhelming desire for blood that can prevent real caution and control. But of course, we would both be with you during the most risky period of time. There is also the fact that close scrutiny proves us to not be human - appearance, temperature, things like that. Sunlight weakens us, so long amounts of time in the sun would be unwise. I believe that's it."

Zane mulled this over, while Chazz looked at Carmilla. She met his gaze, asking a silent question: _Is he willing?_

"Almost." Chazz murmured so quietly that Zane couldn't hear, but Carmilla could. "Let him make the choice on his own."

Carmilla nodded subtly.

"Fine." said Zane quietly, but he might have yelled it for the sudden silence in the room.

"You're sure?" asked Chazz, stepping forward to take the other boy's shoulder. "Once this happens, there is no turning back. It's not a choice to make lightly."

"I'm certain." said Zane. He seemed slightly defeated. Chazz didn't like it, but he couldn't deny that Carmilla had kept to the agreement. No-one, especially not Zane, could argue that Zane had not given his consent.

"As you wish." said Chazz. "I'll leave you alone then." Letting go of Zane, he left the room. The bats began to screech once more, until Chazz silenced them with some harsh words.

Zane was left alone with Carmilla, not a position he would have ever expected to be in willingly.

"What do you need to do?" he asked, failing to disguise the slight shake in his voice.

"You need to ingest some of my blood. However, the process will be less painful if you have less blood in your system to begin with." She gestured for him to come closer. Slightly apprehensive, but aware that this was his own choice, Zane obeyed, stepping so that he was in front of the female vampire. "This will be uncomfortable to begin with, but the less you struggle and fight, the less it will hurt. I appreciate that it will be difficult, but I will need you to trust me."

She slowly stood and gestured for him to take her place on the sofa. When he sat, Carmilla leaned over, her mouth very close to Zane's neck. "Hold still," she reminded him. With that, her eyes turned red, her teeth elongated and she bit down hard on the boy's neck. His hands grabbed her shoulders tightly, but he made no effort to push her away. Even if he had, it would have been a pointless gesture, as her strength was far greater than his.

When Carmilla was satisfied with how much blood she had consumed, she pulled away. Zane watched her, blood loss making him woozy, as she tore open her wrist (the opposite one to the wrist she had given Chazz) and put it near his mouth. Instinct taking over, Zane allowed her to put her wrist to his mouth, and he drank from it. Carmilla smiled as she watched him.

**If you like it, REVIEW! Seriously, I'm considering discontinuing this!**


	4. Ch 4 Thankyou For the Venom

**Man, I should make threats more often! Thankyou so much to everyone, especially Bzzyt, who reviewed and favourited, Pyrostorm for her reviews, Harasika, LunarEclipse31 and Chaotic Blades who all also reviewed. I feel so special!**

**On with the story! Oh, there's a small amount of Aster bashing in this. I don't mean it, I actually really like him, but it's important to the story.**

By the time Chazz had left the nest that evening, it had been completely dark. Now, the sun was getting ready to rise, and he was making his way back, too much time spend with his sire turning him nocturnal.

Carmilla met him on the stairs.

"Chazz," she said warmly by way of greeting.

Chazz nodded, before changing the subject.

"How is he?"

Carmilla closed her eyes, considering her answer.

"He's asleep, for now. It'll probably be dark before he wakes. Then I will need your help, both in providing for him and keeping him in line."

Chazz nodded again.

"He'll go into Bloodlust when he wakes up, won't he?"

"Yes, but not as quickly as you did. You were almost completely drained of blood when you were turned, whereas I left him with more."

"Then when night comes, I'll stay with him while you go to feed, and then you can feed him."

Carmilla smiled at him.

"Soon we will have a real, larger family, Chazz. And you will act as my second in command, as is your right as First Blood Child." She kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."

She departed, going to her own room.

As Carmilla had predicted, Zane slept until nightfall. Chazz and Carmilla were both already up, but the elder vampire had taken the chance to go and feed while her newest child was still unconscious. She had explained to Chazz that Zane could not be fed until his first bloodlust had triggered.

"It activates all instincts." she had said, "Plus, it also acts as a warning as to what will happen if a vampire waits too long to feed."

Remembering his own first Bloodlust, Chazz had nothing but pity for Zane.

Sitting in a chair beside the bed the new fledgling was occupying, Chazz glanced at the blinds. It was fully dark now, so they were unnecessary. Getting up to open them, Chazz noticed Zane beginning to wake up. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," he said gently when the younger vampire (_that _felt weird to say) had opened his eyes. "How're you feeling?"

Zane sat up slowly.

"Kind of… weird." he admitted. "Everything's so loud, and it's dark, but I can see fine."

"Yeah, that'll take some getting used to." said Chazz. "Carmilla should be back soon, and she's better at this than me." He smiled dryly. "Welcome to the Family, by the way."

Zane gave a small smile.

"I'd almost forgotten that. Family. Seems odd."

"Yeah, well, Carmilla's got plans apparently to expand - she hasn't explained it all to me yet. I think she's still a bit doubtful about whether or not I'm really sticking around."

Zane looked slightly alarmed at this.

"You… _are_ going to stay, right? You're not going to leave?" There was a slight edge of panic to his voice.

"Hey, calm down. I'm staying, I promise. It's just because when I was a fledgling I was pretty determined to leave as soon as possible. But now… not so much." Chazz grinned wickedly. "Besides, _someone's_ got to keep you in line, fledgling."

Zane laughed weakly.

"That's going to take some getting used to." he commented.

"I know. I was the younger human, but now I'm the older vampire. Only by four and a bit months though." He thought to himself for a moment. "Huh. It feels longer."

"How old is Carmilla?" asked Zane.

"Now, now Zane. You know it's not polite to ask a lady her age." said Carmilla, appearing at the door. "Although it's good to see you awake." She glanced at Chazz, who shook his head.

_No Bloodlust. Not yet._

Zane didn't miss this.

"What did you two just discuss?" he asked.

It was then it the Bloodlust hit him.

With a cry of pain, Zane doubled up. Carmilla was there in a flash, and Chazz turned so that he had a better view of them both.

Zane's eyes were blood red and he was struggling from the pain. Slipping behind the younger vampire, Chazz pulled him so he was sitting upright again.

"It's ok," he murmured in Zane's ear. "Just do as we say and it'll stop."

Carmilla positioned him by her neck.

"You need to drink from me again Zane." she instructed him.

He obeyed instantly, but soon tried to pull away.

Chazz stopped him.

"A little more, to make sure it's completely gone."

Finally, they let the youngest stop. He looked tired, but was determined to stay awake until he got his answers.

"What was that?" Zane asked.

"Bloodlust." said Chazz. "Like we told you about. The first is always the worst, and with luck, you shouldn't experience it that often."

"You need to rest." said Carmilla. "We'll start you on human blood when you wake up. But now, you need to sleep."

Zane was asleep soon after.

"Feels weird seeing it from that point of view." Chazz admitted to Carmilla after they had left Zane's room.

"Just wait until it's one of your own." said Carmilla. "That's something you'll never forget."

She smiled, then looked uneasy.

"Forgive me," she began, "But I could not help but hear your conversation with Zane."

Chazz shrugged.

"With hearing like ours, it's kind of hard to _not_ hear sometimes." he said. "What part did you hear?"

"From you reassuring Zane that you had no intention to leave and onwards."

"Ah. I'm guessing the first part's what you want to discuss?"

"Yes." A pause. "Forgive me for doubting you Child, but I thought that you were simply telling me what I wanted to hear."

"Well, I meant it."

There was another pause, but it was clear that Chazz wanted to say something else.

"What is it?"

"You're still keeping me in the dark about your whole intentions for the Family."

Carmilla sighed.

"Yes, I am, aren't I? Well, go and hunt now, and when you return we'll discuss it at length, and in detail."

Chazz smiled when he heard that.

"Ok." Then he changed subject. "How long will Zane sleep?"

"Four to six hours, I would think."

"I'll go to his place then, pick up his belongings, sort out any loose ends - rent, mail, that kind of thing."

"That would be helpful." said Carmilla, nodding in approval. "We'll speak when you return."

As she watched her oldest Child leave, Carmilla couldn't help but sigh. She walked back up the stairs to check on her newest fledgling, but her thoughts strayed back to Chazz. She would need him by her side, especially when Zane began to regain his independence, but once, he discovered the true scale of her plans, his co-operation was… doubtful. She ran her hand through her hair. If Jaden joined them without incident, then the rest _should _be plain sailing… she hoped.

It was several weeks later, and Zane was feeling more than slightly anxious. The first time he'd fed on a human, it was one that Carmilla had brought to him. The second time, she and Chazz had both escorted him, and Chazz had pointed out a suitable victim. But now, after successfully hunting under full supervision, Carmilla had decided Zane was ready to hunt alone - sort of. Chazz was still there, watching from a discreet distance so he didn't put the younger vampire off, but this would be the first time that Zane selected his own victim and fed without any assistance from the other two. If he could handle this, the next step would be feeding completely alone. He swallowed. Chazz always made it look so simple to lure a victim to a secluded place, but Zane had never tried it. Clearly picking up on Zane's nerves, Chazz looked at him with a reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath, Zane calmed himself down and looked around the crowded courtyard (the same one he had encountered Chazz in all those weeks ago when he was still human). Locking onto a drunken man in his twenties, Zane moved towards him purposefully. He needed to feed…

"I think you handled that well." said Chazz. Zane turned to look at the other vampire, having sent the drunkard on his way. "You just need to be tidier." Chazz finished. Zane looked at him in confusion. Chazz smiled. "This," he said by way of explanation, tracing his finger down Zane's cheek then showing it to him. It was coated in blood. Zane's hand went to his mouth, embarrassed. "Here." said the older vampire, handing Zane a handkerchief.

Cleaning up as best as he could, Zane glanced at Chazz again. This time, he got a nod and a grin in reply to his unspoken question.

"Well, we've both fed, and Carmilla made it clear she wouldn't be in until very close to sunrise - some errand, I didn't ask," he added when Zane glanced at him for more information. "So we have the entire night to do as we please. Any suggestions?"

This took Zane by surprise. Carmilla was a good sire, but she was very overprotective due to the nasty end her previous family had met. It seemed odd that she would allow them both out of her sight - especially Zane, who was still young by vamperic standards. Then he glanced at Chazz. Carmilla had made comments several times indicating that Chazz was her second in command, or rather, he would be once the family grew in size. Clearly she trusted him to keep the younger and less disciplined vampire in check.

"Well, well, look who it is!" said a voice from behind them. Zane stiffened instantly, his expression becoming one of pure loathing. The two vampires turned around to see -

"Aster." Zane growled, resisting the urge to tear out the human boy's throat with his hands.

"Loving the look, Zane!" said Aster, either oblivious to or ignoring the ominous aura surrounding the taller of the two vampires. "Gone all Goth, have we?"

While Zane had abandoned the Hell Kaiser coat, he, like Chazz, still wore a lot of black. It made it easier to go unnoticed at night.

"And _you_ are?" said Chazz, giving Aster a rather disdaining once over. Aster flushed slightly as the older vampire smirked, clearly seeing him as no threat.

"I'm Aster Phoenix." he stated, trying to restore his hurt pride. "If you're wondering were you've seen me before, it was probably when I duelled Zane here, and won."

"Oh, dear me, I must have missed it." said Chazz, feigning disappointment. "But I always find the Pro-Leagues so very tedious - all that posturing, when in reality most of the participants are just immature little brats demanding attention."

Zane couldn't help but smirk as Aster's face fell in total shock. Clearly the younger boy wasn't used to being dismissed so totally by anyone.

"Excuse me?" he said when he had recovered slightly. "I am not a 'little brat' as you put it! I am a professional duellist and sportsperson!"

"Sure," drawled Chazz, rather enjoying himself. "All of those extreme sports and tacky stunts. You might as well just stand on the street yelling 'look at me!'" He sighed. "I have to say, it's rather embarrassing to watch." He turned to Zane. "Let's get out of here Zane, I'm bored."

Furious, Aster went to grab Chazz's shoulder, only by the time he got to the dark-haired boy, he was gone. Suddenly, something grabbed his arm, twisted it violently and harshly slammed him into the wall.

"I wouldn't advise doing that again." hissed Chazz. "Or I might be tempted to show you how hard I _bite_."

Aster was about to make a snide comment about Chazz's last statement in spite of the pain in his arm when Chazz let go and he spun around, only for Chazz's hands to press against the wall on either side of his head, trapping him. Somehow the wall he'd been shoved against was much further than he'd thought, so instead of still being in the courtyard, the three of them were now in an alleyway. Aster blinked, confused. There was no way this guy could have pushed him that far, and yet, there they were.

"Chazz…" said Zane, uncertain if he should - or could - intervene.

After several agonising moments, Chazz released the human boy.

"Now," he said, back to his dignified self. "We'll be leaving. I suggest you don't follow. Come on Zane."

Shooting a vicious smirk at Aster, Zane followed. The younger boy was left, alone and half stunned, in the alleyway.

The two vampires got three streets away before having to stop, seeing as they were both laughing too hard to continue.

"That was-" said Zane, before stopping for breath.

"Smug bastard," said Chazz. "Deserved it all and more."

"The look on his face…" murmured Zane, smirking.

"Was that enough revenge for what he did?" asked Chazz. "'Cause if not, we could always _play_ with him a bit."

Zane looked at him.

"Did you plan this?" he asked.

Chazz shook his head.

"Nah. I saw the way you reacted when he spoke, decided he had to be knocked down a couple of pegs." He poked Zane's chest. "In case you've forgotten, we're family now. And family look out for each other. Friend of my friend, enemy of my enemy and all that. And for what he did to you, he was already on my shit list."

Zane was surprised for a moment, then his mind flashed back to what Carmilla had said when she had offered to turn him.

_What I am offering is a family that will always stand by you, no matter what._

"Thanks." Zane murmured almost silently.

"Don't mention it." said Chazz, waving one hand dismissively.

**And... done! For now, anyway! Sorry about the gap between chapters this time, I'll try to get the next one up quicker. Also, please check out my other new story, Playing Games.**


	5. Ch 5 Ghost of You

**I'm back once more! Ok, in this chapter, we'll finally get back to Duel Academy!**

Carmilla shifted nervously in her seat. It had all been arranged that night, when she had been forced to leave her two boys alone for the night. Although, in hindsight, that may have been a good move, seeing as the two had become a great deal closer in the last few weeks. Something had happened, but whenever she mentioned it, they both stonewalled and changed the subject.

The two vamperic boys were on their way to see her now, having gone hunting together. She smiled. Chazz and Zane… her boys. They were both so strong, so beautiful, so _perfect_. They both made her so proud. But two wasn't enough, and that was the reason for her nervousness. Now that Zane was old enough to be in public full time, Carmilla was turning her attention to her next fledgling - Jaden. He would be the most difficult, plus, Chazz would have to deal with his old classmates. That wouldn't be easy. While Chazz had proven his loyalty time and time again (and after all, her blood ran through his veins), seeing the people he had once considered his friends could shatter that all.

Steeling her nerves, Carmilla sat up straight as she heard the front door open. Time to reveal her plans.

Thanks to the empathy Chazz had gained as a vampire, he was well aware that Carmilla was nervous about something as he entered her room.

"Carmilla," he called out. "We're here."

"Hello," she replied with a smile at them. "Have you both fed sufficiently?"

She was stalling and all three of them knew it. After a pause, she decided to come out with it.

"We'll be returning to somewhere you both knew quite well as humans in order to gain the next member of our little family."

There was an ominous pause. Finally, Chazz spoke.

"Duel Academy?" Carmilla nodded. "Who?"

Carmilla swallowed. Well, she was committed now.

"Jaden."

Another pause, shorter this time.

"Same rules apply? You make your offer, if he says no, we leave him be?"

Carmilla nodded again.

"It was always my intention. Obviously the events of your creation were unfortunate, Chazz, but where possible it is always best to give a choice. After all, any resentments from human life will be carried over to your vamperic one… there's little point in turning someone who will hate you for it."

"That's true." said Zane thoughtfully. "Imagine a whole eternity with someone who hates you."

"Exactly," agreed Carmilla, relieved that both of her boys were taking this so well. "Now, get some rest. We're leaving tomorrow and we'll have to travel in the sunlight if we want to get there within a decent amount of time."

With that she nodded, and they left.

_This is dangerous._

That was the though spinning around Chazz's head as the oh-so-familiar Academy came into view. A year… a whole year (Carmilla had told him vampires only really counted age in tens due to the obvious downside to counting every year when you're immortal). It felt so long, but to his sire, it had probably flashed by. By her standards, Chazz was still a child, maybe still a baby, and Zane even younger. Which was why going to an island, where the chances of hurting someone and/or being discovered where more than tenfold that on the mainland, seemed like a bad idea.

And then there was the whole drama of everyone thinking you were dead. Of course, Zane had needed to field calls every now and then from concerned family and friends due to his sudden lack of all contact.

"Polite obligation," he'd always mutter when Chazz glanced at the phone. "They'll stop soon."

Eventually Chazz had convinced him to destroy the phone. Now Zane was in a position _slightly_ less awkward than Chazz - he was avoiding people he knew because he had no intentions of seeing them, not because they believed him to be deceased.

Chazz saw Carmilla glance at him and nodded, getting up to do as she had asked him previously. Due to the fact that their task would be even more difficult if they were known to be on the island, Carmilla had asked Chazz to hypnotise the boat's crew in order to hide their arrival. Finally, discreetly stepping off of the boat, the three headed towards the Abandoned Dorm, which they had agreed was the best place to make a temporary nest. With luck they wouldn't have to stay very long, although as long as nothing had been moved about, there were beds and other furniture. Chazz swallowed. He'd need to feed soon, as soon as the sun set. The other two were probably the same. He just hoped that he didn't bump into anyone he knew.

Several days later, Carmilla was walking in the woods when she heard a voice. Having already fed and sent her victim (a young girl in the yellow Ra blazer) on her way, she was originally going to ignore it, but then the voice spoke again and caught her attention.

"Zane, it's Atticus again. Look, I get that maybe you don't want to talk, seeing as you ignored the last hundred messages I left, but really, some kind of contact to at least let us all know that you're alive wouldn't go amiss! Everyone's worried about you. I mean, I don't know if you're aware, but the last time one of us disappeared, they declared him dead." Carmilla winced at the obvious reference to Chazz. The boy sighed. "I'm going out of my mind here. First Chazz, now you. If you get this, please, call me back."

Carmilla recognised him instantly. This was Atticus, the boy who had acted as Darkness's host. She had never seen him before he had become possessed, but now, she could see that he had the same sort of soul as Zane and Chazz… the sort that would survive and benefit from being turned. She smiled wickedly. Now she had her two fledglings, there was a possibility of turning more than one at a time. Chazz could watch one, Zane the other, and she could supervise and focus on keeping them all safe. The nest in Domino was certainly big enough to handle as many fledglings as she chose to make. She turned away, selecting one of her bats to follow and watch the young boy. Soon she would be able to turn her attentions to him… clearly he was attached to Zane, and she could use that to her advantage.

Jaden was lost. Completely and utterly lost. He'd been sitting in his dorm room, half-heartedly trying to study for the end of year exams (the Academy really didn't know how to show gratitude - he saved the world _again_ and he _still_ had to take the stupid tests), when Winged Kuribo had suddenly gone mad, doing several laps of the tiny room before flying out of the window without any explanation. Concerned, Jaden had followed, but after several minutes he had lost sight of his spirit, and worse, had no idea what part of the woods he was now walking in. To make matters worse, he was all too aware that his deck was sitting on his deck in his room.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps nearby. Hoping to find someone more aware of their location than him, Jaden dashed to where he had heard the noise… and froze. Standing with their back to him was someone who looked painfully familiar from what he could see of them. At first Jaden wondered if some of the Obelisks were playing a cruel, sick joke, but as he edged slightly closer, he could tell that this was no joke. The clothes were different, but the height, hair and pale skin of the hands could only belong too one person.

"Chazz," Jaden whispered.

At his words, the boy started to move away, slipping easily between the trees, not once turning around.

"NO!" gasped Jaden. "Wait, please!"

For an agonising moment, he thought he had lost Chazz, but then he spotted him waiting a little way ahead. However, whenever Jaden got within a certain distance of Chazz, he would start walking again.

It wasn't until Jaden saw the building in the distance that he realised that he was being deliberately led somewhere.

The Abandoned Dorm… even now, a year after everything that had happened, everyone avoided the place like the plague. Several times there had been discussions about knocking it down or reopening it, but whenever builders entered they returned shaken and ashen faced, refusing to continue work.

But now, Jaden as saw Chazz enter through the building's front doors, he followed without a second thought.

"Chazz!" he called as he entered the hallway and couldn't see the other boy.

"Here." came a voice, echoing slightly in the empty space. Jaden spun around to see Chazz now standing in the open doorway. But that was impossible…

No. Important things first.

"Chazz!" said Jaden. "Where have you been? Everyone thought you were dead, even the police."

"I know." said Chazz simply.

Jaden paused, alarm bells beginning to ring in his head.

"But, they found your bag… and there was blood… the police said that there was no way you could have lost that much blood and survived…" he trailed off, suddenly uncertain and more than a little afraid.

"In a way," said Chazz, "I didn't survive. In another, I did. It's kinda complicated." he finished apologetically.

Jaden frowned.

"I don't understand," he said. He reached forward and grabbed Chazz's arm, just to make sure that he was really there, and gave a cry of surprise. Chazz's skin was icy cold, and now he thought about it, not even Chazz had been _this_ pale before. "What are you?"

Chazz sighed, although he was slightly impressed that Jaden had worked it out so quickly.

"I'm a vampire." he said, deciding to go for the blunt approach.

Jaden backed away instantly. With a cry of pure fear, he ran away from his old friend… further into the dorm.

Chazz made a slightly scornful noise in his throat. This was the twice saviour of the world?

Speeding up, he easily cut across the human boy, appearing in front of Jaden and letting him crash brutally into his chest. As expected, Jaden staggered while Chazz barely felt the impact.

While Jaden was still reeling, Chazz grabbed the front of his jacket and pinned him (rather harshly) to the wall. It was only when Jaden started to struggle and scream that Chazz realised that he his eyes were red and his teeth were elongated. Clearly he had subconsciously seen the brief chase as a hunt and reacted as if he would be feeding. To shut him up, Chazz shoved the boy against the wall. Winded, he stopped screaming.

"Look at me," said Chazz, and Jaden did reluctantly. Chazz focused until he looked almost completely human. "Surely, if I was going to hurt you, I would have done it by now? I'm not here to hurt you. Actually, I'm here to bring you to my Sire - to _talk._" he added quickly, seeing the look of horror that crossed Jaden's face. "Just to talk, I promise."

"Who did this to you?" asked Jaden.

"Carmilla." said Chazz.

Jaden was about to struggle again, but from the look on Chazz's face, the action would _not_ be well received. Instead he asked:

"What does she want? Payback?"

Chazz shook his head and chose his words carefully.

"To offer you a chance to join us." he said at last. "But that's exactly what it is, an offer, meaning that you don't have to."

Jaden still looked unsure.

"You promise?"

Chazz nodded.

"I'd put my hand on my heart, but it seems a bit pointless when you don't have a heartbeat. Now, one way or another, you're coming. Please don't make me drag you."

Jaden nodded shakily, and followed the vampire up the stairs of the Abandoned Dorm. Several times, Chazz put his hands on Jaden's shoulder or arm to steady him where floorboards where missing or loose. Each time, Jaden felt the icy cold coming from the other boy seep into his skin. Finally, they reached the right door. Chazz opened it and ushered the other boy in, before entering himself.

It was just Carmilla in the room, and Chazz wondered for a moment where Zane was before focusing on what was happening.

"We meet again, Jaden." said Carmilla. "This time, in slightly better circumstances."

"How did you get out of the Shadow Realm?" asked Jaden. "We all saw you get dragged in."

Chazz glanced at Carmilla here, knowing this was a slightly sore point for the vampire. Fortunately, she didn't seem to take offence at the question. However, the few times Chazz and Zane had tried to get her to explain her return from the Shadows, she had brushed them off.

"I had my ways," said Carmilla vaguely, once again refusing to say. Chazz made an impatient noise in his throat. "You don't live as long as I have without learning such things. However, in case you are concerned, I was the only Shadow Rider with such knowledge. As far as I am aware, the others are all still either spirits or in the Shadow Realm."

Jaden relaxed slightly, glad he wasn't going to be put on world saving duty again for this reason at least.

"Chazz said…" he began, then trailed off.

"Chazz told you that I wished for you to join us, did he not?" asked Carmilla. Jaden nodded hesitantly. "He was telling the truth. I do. I want you to become a part of our family."

"But why me?" asked Jaden. "After what happened, I didn't think I'd be your favourite person."

"I admit that my defeat at your hands stung - to begin with." conceded Carmilla. "But it wasn't as if you had a choice, is it?"

Jaden tensed. Chazz, recognising Carmilla's tactics, watched them both carefully, eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" said Jaden.

"Well," said Carmilla. "Your Chancellor didn't give you much choice, did he? 'We need you to look after these, despite the fact that they will make you into a walking target, and by the way, if you don't the world will end.' You weren't pressured into _that_ at all! And then, this whole Society of Light situation. Once again, you were dragged into it, with no choice in the matter."

Chazz frowned. He only knew the basics of what had happened at the Academy while he had been away, but it seemed Carmilla knew quite a bit more.

"But, I, ah…" Jaden was floundering desperately, trying not to show that Carmilla's words were having an effect.

"So, for once, you are being offered a choice in what happens to you," Carmilla continued smoothly. "If you say no, you can leave, although we'll ask that you don't mention seeing us. But really, you should consider what is being offered."

"What do you mean?" said Jaden, his voice barely a whisper.

"Well, at no point has anyone ever said 'Wait, this isn't fair, he's only a child,' have they? Your Chancellor, your school, your opponents, they've all tried to rob you of your childhood. How dare they try to put that much pressure on one so young?" Carmilla rose from her seat, approaching the boy. He didn't move away, even when she put her cold hands on his shoulders, bringing them eye to eye. "I'm offering a family who will protect you and never ask more of you than you are willing to give. We will let you grow up at your own pace, and we will keep you from danger." She nailed the point home. "And most importantly, as I said, you have a choice in the matter, for the first time in so long."

Jaden was shaking, and Chazz could feel the rush of emotions in him. There was silence in the room for a long moment. Finally, Jaden spoke.

"I want to be part of your family," he said, and there were tears running down his cheeks.

Carmilla embraced him.

"Of course," she purred, stroking his hair. "And you will be." She turned to Chazz. "Will you go to his room and collect some things for him? We have one other item of business and then we can leave."

Chazz nodded, and left, slipping easily into the shadows. Now Carmilla and Jaden were alone.

"What do I need to do?" asked Jaden, uncertain.

"You will need to let me drink from you," said Carmilla, "and then you will take some of my blood. That's all. You'll fall asleep, and when you wake up, the process will be almost complete."

Jaden nodded and allowed to Carmilla to take him hand and lead him further into the room. Sitting him down on a chair, much like she had done with Zane, Carmilla felt her teeth elongate before she undid the collar of the boy's coat and bit down on his neck.

**Done! What did you think? I rewrote this about three times... **

**I have a general idea of how the next bit is going to go, but if enough people request it, I'll make a certain character into a vampire.**

**Also, I've kept this pretty pairing free for now. If there are any requests, I might add a sprinkle of romance.**

**Read and review, it's all up to you!**


	6. Ch 6 Teenagers

**I'm back once more! This chapter and the next are dedicated to Harashika.**

When Chazz returned to the Abandoned Dorm, having found Zane along the way, Carmilla had finished her task and Jaden was sleeping in one of the many bedrooms.

Chazz had returned to the Slifer Dorm to take Jaden's clothes, deck, and other personal belongings. There had been a moment where he had nearly ran into Syrus, but fortunately he had been able to slip away. The small boy had been with another boy in a Ra uniform, who had smelled… really weird, but that was something to be investigated at another point.

Due to the risks involved in being on the island, Carmilla had stressed the importance of being ready to leave at a moments notice. All of Jaden's things were packed into a bag, and the crew of the boat they had arrived in were performing non-existent "repairs" so that the family had a way to leave without delay.

However, Carmilla's "other item of business" was concerning Chazz, and he said as much to Zane.

"It just seems odd that she hasn't mentioned it to us at all." he finished, throwing himself down on a dusty sofa.

Zane nodded slightly.

"Or," he suggested, leaning on the sofa's arm, "there's a chance that maybe she didn't plan it and this is just how it's working out. She is subject to whims as much as anyone else - you're proof of that."

"Alright, I suppose." Chazz admitted, waving his hands in surrender. "I think that being here's making me a bit jumpy."

"I know the feeling," said Zane.

"I know this place holds many memories for you both," said Carmilla, entering the room. "And that it might be difficult for you both, but believe me, we will be gone from this place within the week."

Chazz and Zane exchanged a look.

"So what's the plan?" asked Chazz at last.

"Well," began Carmilla, "Now that I can rely on the two of you, it means that I don't have to wait quite so long between creating fledglings."

Another look passed between the two vampire boys.

"Who?" asked Zane.

"Atticus." said Carmilla simply.

Chazz glanced at Zane to see how he was taking this - after all, Zane had been very close to Atticus.

Zane nodded.

"When?"

"Not for a few days." said Carmilla. "I need to make sure that Jaden is well on the way first." she glanced at Chazz. "I'll need you to keep a close eye on Jaden, especially, when - I mean if," she corrected herself, seeing Chazz's look. "_If _Atticus joins us."

"Fine," said Chazz, and Zane nodded. Chazz then stood. "If I'll be the main one watching Jaden, I'm going to get some sleep while he's unconscious." With that, he left.

Zane stood to go, but then glanced back at Carmilla.

"If Chazz is watching Jaden," he said, "Then does that mean I'll be watching Atticus?" Carmilla nodded.

"Yes."

Nodding in response, Zane also left to sleep.

The next day had been busy. Chazz had woken not long before Jaden did, and the Bloodlust had triggered soon after. Once again, it had been Carmilla who had offered herself to the newest fledgling, but now, as Jaden was sleeping again, it was Chazz watching over him. Zane and Carmilla were both discussing what was to be done in the next couple of days to get Atticus somewhere where they could talk to him without fear of discovery or interruption. The Abandoned Dorm seemed like the best bet, but it relied on how well Chazz could control Jaden while the youngest vampire was still being driven mainly by instinct.

Taking a break from talking with Carmilla, Zane went upstairs to see Chazz.

"Hey," he said. "If you need to hunt, I can watch him."

Chazz smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll need to find someone to bring here as well, for when he wakes up, which could be awkward. Not exactly that many drunks on an island where the only buildings are part of a school."

Zane smiled and sat by the bed, picking up the book Chazz had just put down. He heard Chazz leave, then focused on the novel, looking up every now and then at the youngest member of their family.

Finally, he heard Jaden groan and begin to shift about on the bed. He was waking up. Moving closer, he saw that the boy's eyes had darkened slightly, and his skin was paler, but other than that, his appearance was similar to before.

"Welcome back," said Zane, when Jaden's eyes were open and focused. Jaden looked at him for a moment, confused, before his eyes widened.

"You're part of the family too?" he asked. Zane nodded.

"Younger than Chazz, but, obviously, older than you."

"Chazz is older that you?" said Jaden, not understanding.

"Yeah. He was turned before me, so while I'm older in human years, vampires count from when you were turned onwards. Chazz is just under a year, while I'm about six or seven months. And you're a newborn." he added as an afterthought.

Jaden grinned slightly, before it faded and he closed his eyes.

"I'm hungry," he said, trying very hard to keep the whine from his voice.

Zane smirked.

"I'm not surprised that _that_ hasn't changed." he said in a teasing tone of voice. Then, more seriously, he added, "Chazz went to find someone for you to feed from,"

"Ok," said Jaden hesitantly. "But what if they get hurt?"

"That's why we'll be there, to make sure that doesn't happen." said Zane.

From below there came the sound of the door opening, then two sets of footsteps up the stairs. Finally, Chazz entered with an Obelisk student with a very blank gaze.

"Hypnosis?" asked Zane.

"You think I asked him nicely?" retorted Chazz. He glanced at Jaden and smiled, feeling the youngest vampire's anxiety at the thought of feeding from a human. "Ok, Zane, you sit behind Jaden so you can pull him off if he loses it," Zane obeyed, suddenly realising that Carmilla was now standing in the doorway, observing. Chazz pulled the student so that he was sitting on the bed, lowering the boy's collar so Jaden had easy access.

Jaden let instinct take over. His eyes turned red, his teeth lengthened, and he bit down. Chazz held on to the student while Jaden drank, observing his pulse rate to monitor how much more the fledgling could afford to take. Finally, he nodded to Zane, who pulled Jaden back. Chazz cleaned up the Obelisk before giving him instructions to return to his dorm, go to sleep and wake up in the morning with no memories of what had happened the night before. As the dazed student left, Carmilla stepped forward.

"All three of you did well," she said. Sitting on the bed, she leaned forward to wipe some of the blood from around Jaden's mouth. "I knew I could rely on you both." This was aimed at Chazz and Zane.

Jaden's eyes were slowly returning to their usual colour.

"So what now?" he asked.

"For the moment, I need you to stay inside," Carmilla told him. "When you need to feed again, one of us will go with you. However, I don't see why you can't be up and about - just avoid direct sunlight when morning comes."

Several hours later, Chazz and Jaden were in the basement of the Abandoned Dorm, searching through it for anything of interest. Chazz was interested in seeing if Banner had left any books or paperwork in the secret rooms hidden beneath the dorms. Jaden was just enjoying being faster and stronger than ever before. Several times Chazz had grabbed his arm to slow him down, rolling his eyes. He had the feeling that, even if Carmilla chose a thousand other fledglings to sire, Jaden would still be the baby of the family.

Finally reaching the correct chamber, Chazz was pleased to see that there was an entire bookcase of volumes, some on alchemy, some on other subjects… including mythology. Pulling that one out, Chazz grinned when he found the page on vampires. Most of it was right, well, after all, Banner had been able to see a real vampire, so that was probably why.

He was distracted from his reading by the hyperactive Jaden, who was leaping about the room.

"Man," said Jaden, "I haven't felt this energetic since I was a little kid!"

"In a way, you are." said Chazz. "A little vampire kid, being babysat by your older brother." He raised his eyebrow at Jaden's antics, trying to remember if he or Zane had been this bad. Clearly becoming a vampire effected everyone differently.

"Hey!" protested Jaden. "I'm not a kid!"

"No, you're right," said Chazz. Jaden looked at him suspiciously, knowing he wouldn't give up this easily. "You're a _newborn. _A baby_"_

With an indignant yelp, Jaden dived at Chazz, expecting him to move. Instead, Chazz let Jaden push him over, only to grab the younger vampire's arm, and throw Jaden as he fell.

Soon the two were play fighting, Chazz's main objective being to tire out the fledgling, seeing as his hyperactivity was starting to wear thin. Finally, they were both leaning against the wall, exhausted.

"I'm not panting," said Jaden, confused.

"Vampires don't need to breathe." explained Chazz. "We just imitate it for two reasons: Firstly, force of habit, especially while we're young, and secondly, so we don't attract suspicion in public."

Jaden nodded, absorbing this. He started asking questions about being a vampire, the same ones Chazz had asked Carmilla and Zane had asked both Chazz and Carmilla. Eventually, they lapsed into a comfortable silence for about ten minutes before Chazz spoke again.

"By the way, you're not going to be the youngest for long. Carmilla's already got her eye on our next family member."

"Who?"

"Atticus."

"You think he'll say yes?"

Chazz shrugged.

"Carmilla's very good at offering people what they want - I didn't expect you to say yes, if I'm honest." He admitted to the other vampire.

"Chazz?" Jaden's voice was quiet and cautious.

"Yeah?"

"What did she offer you?"

Chazz grimaced.

"Life, or the closest we get to it." he replied.

Jaden looked at him, confused.

"I don't get it."

"Just under a year ago, I was attacked by a group of vampires - not Carmilla, others. I was half dead when Carmilla found me. By turning me, she saved my life… sort of."

"Oh…" said Jaden, and to his irritation, Chazz found that the silence was even worse than when Jaden's excited babbling had filled the air. Sighing, he ruffled Jaden's hair, standing up as he did so.

"Come on," he said, "we should get back and find the others."

Jaden nodded and the two vampires left, Chazz pausing just long enough to gather up some of Banner's books.

It wasn't for another four days that Carmilla agreed that Jaden could leave the dorm, and even then she declared that he had to be supervised at all times. The three older vampires had shared the task of taking him hunting, and now it was Chazz's turn again. Finding victims had been extremely easy, and now, their business finished, Chazz was reluctant to go back just yet. Instead, the two were sitting on a small stretch of the beach that was almost impossible for humans to reach due to the treacherous cliffs on either side that had a habit of crumbling to dust when they were stepped on. No, the trick was to jump from one of the more solid rocks to another, but since most had gaps of over twenty feet between them, it wasn't a feat many humans could achieve. Now, the two were watching the waves, eating the ice-creams Chazz had stolen from the shop.

"I know it's annoying being stuck inside, but once we get back to Domino, it'll be better." said Chazz. "Part of the problem here is that there's so many people who could recognise us - although it's a bigger thing for me since everyone thinks I'm dead."

"Do you miss everyone?" said Jaden.

Chazz shrugged.

"Kinda," he said. "But the most important people know." Jaden smiled at this. "I mean, if there was anyone I really wanted to tell, it was you, Atticus - who's gonna find out soon enough, and that's really it. I don't miss my brothers that much, and the other people here," he gestured to indicate the Academy, "Are people I wasn't that close to, so it probably wouldn't be that big a deal either way."

Jaden frowned.

"It was a big deal," he insisted. "Everyone was really worried when you never showed up at the start of the year. Then we called your brothers, and they said you'd vanished and hadn't been seen for over a week, and _then _the police came to the island to talk to everyone to get an idea of where you might have gone. Finally they found your bag, completely coated in blood, and they told us there was no chance you'd be coming back. Everyone was really sad. There was a memorial and everything."

Chazz looked out at the ocean.

"Huh," he said. "I guess people cared more than I thought. Damn, I'm like one of those artists that no-one appreciates until they're dead." He grinned at Jaden, trying to cheer the other vampire up. "Ok, I was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't have more faith in you guys."

Jaden smiled. Chazz stood up and pulled the other boy to his feet, just as a group of bats flew into the cove, screeching loudly.

"What is it?" asked Jaden. The bats still made him nervous, and he hid behind Chazz slightly.

"We're being called back," said Chazz. "It sounds pretty urgent. Come on."

The two vampire took off at a run, easily jumping the stones. Soon they were back at the Abandoned Dorm, just in time to hear a piercing cry.

"What was that?" asked Jaden worriedly.

Chazz shrugged helplessly.

"I'm not sure, but if anyone nearby heard that, we'll have a big problem. You go inside, and I'll do a quick check, make sure that there aren't any 'meddling kid' wannabes coming to investigate."

Jaden nodded and disappeared inside. Chazz sped up in the opposite direction, circling the dorm several times. Fortunately the late hour meant that no one was out and the outburst had gone unheard. With a sigh of relief, Chazz circled back and entered the Dorm silently.

The lobby of the dorm didn't look any different, but the scent had changed dramatically. The air was thick with the scent of fear. There was another scent too, one that was familiar but he couldn't identify it.

There was another shout, directing the vampire's attention upstairs. Ignoring the staircase, Chazz simply jumped, landing on the banister at the top of the stairs. The two scents grew even more pronounced as he stepped down and walked down the corridor, and Chazz had to stop himself from going into hunting mode.

"Get away from me!" came a shout from within one of the rooms. The door burst open, and Atticus darted out. However, as he glanced behind him to see if he was being pursued, he crashed straight into Chazz.

As usual, Chazz, with his superior strength, was unaffected, while Atticus was sent reeling. Taking advantage of his distraction, Chazz grabbed the other boy's wrists, pulling him closer so there was no chance of escape.

"Gotcha," Chazz murmured quietly as Atticus tried to start thinking straight again.

For Atticus, this was turning into the day from Hell. First of all, he was grabbed by an unseen attacker and dragged to the one place he never wanted to return. Then, a vampire had approached him. One that seemed familiar, but only from memories that were not truly his own. After that, just when he thought that he had escaped, he had crashed into what felt like a brick wall and grabbed once more. Finally, the one that put the icing on the cake was that when his sight had cleared, he found himself face to face with someone who had died around this time last year. And so, Atticus did what most people in that position would have done.

He screamed.

Chazz was not happy. His feeling that being on the island was a bad idea was increasing, and now, as Atticus tried his damn hardest to get free, it had turned into alarm bells in his head.

"Atticus, calm the hell down!" he hissed impatiently. "Preferably before you cause yourself an injury!"

Chazz saying something so typically, well, _Chazz,_ helped to snap the other out of his hysteria. The only problem was that once he started paying attention, he worked out several things very quickly.

"You're a vampire!" was the first. "And you're with _her!_" was the second, coupled with a sweep of the arm to indicate Carmilla. "And…" he paused as he observed the vampire in front of him. "Wow, you really rock the gothic vampire look, don't you?"

Chazz grinned at the comment. Only Atticus could make a statement like that mere moments after screaming blue murder.

"And they said I couldn't get paler." he said mockingly.

"Yeah, but you're practically _blue_," his friend replied.

"Kinda comes with the territory." said Chazz with a shrug. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Well," started Atticus. "We got our usual intake of kids with issues, including one Aster Phoenix, a brainwashing cult tried to take over the school, I got kicked out of Obelisk Blue Dorm by said brainwashing cult, Jaden defeated said brainwashing cult, I got my room back, then Jaden disappeared about a week ago." He stopped for breath. "Oh, and Zane isn't contacting anyone so I have no clue where he is, if he's ok, or where the _hell_ he got that leather coat from," he paused to pull a face. "_and_ someone we all thought to be dead just turned up in front of me." He gestured at Chazz, then smiled bitterly. "And the sad thing is, this _isn't_ the weirdest year I've spent here."

Chazz grinned.

"I _meant_ what happened just now before I arrived."

Atticus blushed.

"Oh," he said. "Er, well, I got dragged here, then I met up with Carmilla, who, correct me if I'm wrong, I thought got dragged into the Shadow Realm."

"Yeah, but she's over that now." said Chazz with a shrug. "Where is she?"

"I'm here," said Carmilla, appearing from the room Atticus had tried to escape from. "Forgive me, but I was reluctant to break up this touching reunion."

"Where are-" Chazz was about to say _Zane and Jaden_, but when Carmilla shot him a look, he changed track, "-the others?"

"Downstairs." replied the female vampire. "Why don't you go and get them?"

Chazz glanced at her suspiciously, but obeyed.

"Give me a second." he said to Atticus as he passed him.

"Ah, but-!" protested the other boy, clearly reluctant to be left with Carmilla.

Chazz hurried down the stairs, using scent to find the other two. When he found the right room, he tried to push the door open but something was blocking it.

"Guys?" he asked, knocking at the door.

After a moment, Zane opened it, Jaden not far behind him.

"Why couldn't I get in? And why are you two down here anyway?"

"You smell it?" asked Zane, referring to the strong scent in the air. Chazz nodded. "So did _Junior _over here," he nodded at Jaden, "and he got a little _overexcited._ So I pulled him down here until he calmed down."

"The door-?" asked Chazz.

"He was determined to get out. In the end I had to sit against it so he couldn't." said Zane.

Jaden blushed in the corner, his feet suddenly very interesting.

"Think he can handle seeing a human now?" asked Chazz.

Zane glanced at him before nodding slowly.

"If we're careful."

The three returned to the hallway, only to find it was empty. Chazz knocked on the door to the room Atticus had originally fled from. Sure enough, Carmilla opened the door.

"There you are boys," she said with a smile, opening the door wider.

Atticus glanced up. When he saw the two younger vampires his mouth fell open in shock.

"You- you- you're-!"

"Breathe Atticus." said Chazz. "We can't answer your questions if you die from lack of oxygen."

Atticus stopped to hyperventilate until his breathing was under control.

"Zane… Jaden… You're both vampires! Did I miss the memo or something? 'If your friends disappear, don't worry, they'll just become creatures of the Undead, then come back!'" All three winced at his accusing tone.

"And _you!_" he said, jabbing a finger at Zane. "Do you know how many times I tried to contact you! What, you no longer have a pulse, so you can't answer a phone?!"

Chazz began to laugh, causing the others to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, still laughing. "But only Atticus could be in a room with four vampires and be bitching about how one didn't return his calls."

**Wow, this is long. I originally skipped the whole Atticus finding out about his friends, but it didn't work so I rewrote it.**

**Review pretty please! I poured blood, sweat and tears into this chapter!**


End file.
